The Sea
by ouatcs
Summary: The Sea always called for Princess Emma, but thanks to Ursula, the sea witch, her parents had never let her near the docks or the sea itself. During a ball in honor of the navy she meets Killian Jones, a very charming and bold lieutenant who turns her world upside down.
1. It was enchanting to meet you

"_**The sea"**_

_**AN: This is my contribution for cs au week: Day 1- alternative cs version on tumblr. This is loosely inspired by 'the little mermaid II: the return to the sea'.**_

_**Summary: The Sea always called for Princess Emma, but thanks to Ursula, the sea witch, her parents had never let her near the docks or the sea itself. During a ball in honor of the navy she meets Killian Jones, a very charming and bold lieutenant who turns her world upside down.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to ouat, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC. I also don't own the little mermaid.**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Princess Emma was standing on her balcony admiring the sea like she did every day in the early hours of the morning when her parents still thought she was asleep. She was the only daughter of the compassionate Queen Snow White and the good King David.

She loved her parents more than anything in the world, but they were too overprotective. Deep down she knew they had their reasons. They almost lost her to the evil queen when she was born, but with the help of the blue fairy they paralyzed her with squid ink and locked her up on a cage just like Rumpelstiltskin's one. Although their plan worked at first it didn't take them very long to realize she still had some magic left and was long gone from her cage. Now she was reigning the seven seas as Ursula, the sea goddess.

During her whole life Emma was forbidden to go near the sea, even living in a maritime kingdom, in a waterfront castle. Her parents still feared for her life. She was going to be queen someday she had to take care of herself.

All these precautions worked really well. Princess Emma had never broken a bone, nor been seriously hurt. But she couldn't help but feel like a porcelain doll, a caged bird.

Admiring the sea from her window was the only thing that made Emma felt alive, human. So her body was used to wake up every day before dawn to admire the beauty of the sea, hoping that one day she could sail through those waters maybe even swim in them.

She tried to go to the sea countless times, but never with much success. Her parents always found out. No matter how cautions she was. Every time she tried, one of the dwarfs or someone from the staff would inform the Queen and King. Emma couldn't understand why. She could escape without being noticed to go to a tavern or the market in town but never to go to the sea.

Lost in her own thoughts Emma didn't realize the time passing. When she heard the familiar knock on the door she went running to her bed, hoping her maid, Mary, would believe the excuse she was tired and didn't hear the knock on the first time.

"Come in, Mary," she said faking a sleepy voice.

"Good morning, sweetheart," to Emma's surprise it wasn't her maid at the door but her mother. Snow entered her room wearing a refined purple gown. Emma tried to remember if there was some important ceremony happening that day, but couldn't remember any.

The queen sat in her bedroom, taking Emma's hands on hers. "Emma, honey, there will be a ball tonight in honor of the most brilliant sailors on our navy, especially in honor of our newest and youngest captain, Liam Jones. Your father and I hoped that you would be there to deliver the wreath of flowers to the sailors."

That caught Emma's attention. She usually didn't like balls. It always felt so fake, everyone looking at her with a false adoration and some kind of pity. Not to mention that she always had to dance with ridiculous snob princes. But her eyes always shined at the mention of the navy. She loved talking to the mariners; it made her feel closer to the sea.

"Of course, mother!" happiness shining from her eyes and complete awe on her voice "I mean, I guess it wouldn't be that bad to deliver some tributes to our brave seamen," she corrected herself, not wanting to sound so happy and give her love to the sea away.

Her kingdom's navy were known to be formed by the bravest men hence Ursula made the seas of her kingdom her home. The men always had awesome stories to tell, and she hoped this time would be no different. Sure they didn't tell the princess all the details and more funny histories, but regardless she loved to hear them.

"Good! I'm so happy that's the case. Your maid will be here soon enough to start to prepare you for tonight. You can rest more, if you wish. There's a long night ahead us," Snow left the room after dropping a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

* * *

The day passed insanely slowly. Her maid took her time to arrive and when she did it seemed the day passed even slower. Not counting the fact that everything seemed to be wrong. First her maid brought her the wrong soap, the one she was allergic to, then her hair didn't stand in any coiffure, and then she couldn't find any dress that she liked enough.

After much time, she chose a simple yet beautiful red gown but couldn't find any hairstyle that she liked.

"Emma, are you ready?" her mother said while entering the room. She was wearing an alluring pink dress and her hair was trapped on a braid. "Sweetheart you need to hurry up, there are already lots of people in the ballroom, and we're just waiting for you."

"Well, I just can't find a proper hairstyle," Emma said looking down, ashamed to be sounding like a spoiled brat.

"It's okay, Emma. Let me help you. Mary, you could go, thank you," the maid bowed and left the room.

As her mother began to comb her hair, she relaxed. It was moments like these that she remembered just how much she loved her parents and couldn't bear the thought of life without them.

Her mother made a bun on her hair, leaving one strand of hair on both sides of her face with a small tiara on top of her head. "Thank you, mama," the queen smiled at her daughter.

Just when they were about to leave the princess's chambers the King entered the room. "Is everyone ready? The guests are beginning to get concerned" he went to hug her wife and gave her a small peek on the lips.

"Wow, Emma you look gorgeous!" he said and Emma blushed. "Thanks, dad. We're fine to go, just having a bad hair day."

* * *

The Charmings entered the ball and were sitting on their thrones. Emma was bored. She couldn't stand the first part of balls, where she had to be sited watching everyone and smiling politely.

After dinner was severed, the tributes began. Her father gave them an encouraging speech and thanked them for their loyalty to the crown and good form. Now, Emma was delivering the flower wreath to all of the sailors, listening patiently to her father speaking before handing them the floral crown.

The tribute was almost coming to an end. There were only two sailors resting. The last sailor she recognized as Liam Jones, the navy pride. When she had to hand the wreath to the other men she was taken aback by him. When she looked at his two beautiful blue orbs it was like the world had stopped and they were the only people around. No one had ever looked at her like that. His eyes didn't carry any false things, nor pity. No, his look was full of hope, admiration and something very close to curiosity.

"Emma, can you please hand Lieutenant Jones his tribute?" her father's remark made her came back to the reality. "Ah, right. Sorry. Here it is, _Lieutenant Jones,_" she said his title as if tasting his name on her lips, and liked very much of the sound.

"Thank you, your highness," his voice seemed so rough yet so soft she wondered how was that possible. Breaking eye contact she looked at the captain and heard her father's speech about the captain and his little brother. It seemed the lieutenant and captains were siblings. She handed the older brother the floral crown. As he thanked her he shifted gazes between her and his brother with a smirk she wasn't sure she liked on his lips.

* * *

It was time for the ball to properly begin. Her parents were engaged on a dace at the center of the ballroom alongside with a lot of other couples. When she looked at her parents, she wondered if she would have that one day. The way they looked at each other like they were the whole world, the way they seemed lost on each other. That's when she remembered the lieutenant from earlier. She couldn't get him and his blue pearls out of her mind. She looked in between the crowd for him but couldn't find him anywhere. She saw his brother laughing with some other men but not him.

Suddenly her cheerful mood died. All her eagerness to hear sailor's tales faded away. So she went to the gardens, close to the fountain. It was her little refuge. Since child she always went there when she needed space.

Getting close of the fount she could see two different silhouettes, one male and one female. Probably wanting privacy to their dalliance, she thought. When she was about to turn around he heard the lieutenant's voice.

"Milah, listen, I really care about you, lass, but not in that way. You were miserable so I got you out of your home, took you to a place where you could start over, but not with me. You're like a mother to me," the wave of jealousy she was certain it would come if they were really exchanging caresses never came. Instead, she felt relieved.

"Oh, so do mother and son kiss on the lips now? Honey, look at me, we could be happy together!" the wave of jealousy came this time, with full force and Emma tried to shut it away. She realized she shouldn't be overhearing someone's else conversation. It was none of her business and she didn't care anyway. Emma walked away catching one last glimpse of them and saw the girl, Milah she thought he heard him say, playing with his ponytail.

That scene made Emma's stomach twist. So she decided to stay just a bit more, to make sure of what was happening there.

"Milah, please. It was only a kiss, a mistake. I was drunk and you were lonely and it happened. I'm sorry, but I regret it. I wasn't on my senses. I should have never kissed you. It was terribly bad from, I'm so sorry," he said trying to make her understand.

"Am I a bad kisser? Can't you hold an older woman? What's wrong with me?" Gods, this Milah sounded like a true bitch.

"Milah, enough, let's head inside. Aye?" No longer looking at Milah, he spotted something behind the fountain.

Emma was caught in the action. She tried to leave without them noticing but it was already too late. "Your highness?" he asked, pure amusement in his voice. "Is that you?" Milah rolled her eyes at the tone of his voice.

"Um, yes. I was just… uh… trying to catch some air. I didn't mean to pry, you can continue your… whatever you were doing" she was looking at the floor, trying to find the right words.

"We are actually done here. Milah and I were just having a conversation, but everything is solved, right Milah?" the girl only nodded with a very grumpy face.

Emma recognized Milah as one of the kitchen's ladies and tried to use that as her advantage. "Milah, right? I believe I heard someone calling that name on the kitchen," that was a complete lie since she didn't even went to the kitchen today. The girl became alarmed and rushed to the kitchen, not looking at him and nodding at Emma and saying a disgusted 'your highness'.

"Alone at last," he said not even realizing what he did, leaning closer to her. "I mean, forgive my impetuosity, my princess, it's a great honor to be here today," he looked bashful, starching behind his ear.

The cheerfulness returned to Emma. Another feeling also awoke on Emma. "Oh, lieutenant, so bold. That's bad form you know. I'm a princess after all" She said leaning close to him.

He blushed deeply. "Your highness, I'm so sorry. I promised the king only good form, and here I am with his daughter showing an inappropriate behavior. I'm truly sorry, my princess" he starched his ear again.

His tone of voice carried true regret. She was torn between forgiving him or teasing him a bit more. She chose the latter. "Now, now, lieutenant, I think you should do something to fix that," she leaned even closer to him.

"I'll do anything for you, my princess" the truthiness in his statement took her breath away, but she continued to flirt and pointed her month with her fingers, licking them lightly.

The look on his face was worth everything. He looked ashamed and shy but his eyes, always so blue, were filled with pure lust. His look gave him away. His daring side was on once again.

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow at her, leaning very close, their lips almost touching.

"Yes, lieutenant, I'm quite thirsty, you could fetch me a glass of water, to make up for your bold behavior, right?" the look on his face was priceless and she giggled.

But to the princess surprise he couldn't control his bold behavior completely. They were still very close to one another. "Now, my princess, we could go have a drink together than you could show me your dancing skills. I haven't seen you dancing today."

"Perhaps if you weren't in the gardens having dalliances with my staff you could have seen me dancing," jealousy was clear on her voice, although she knew he and Milah were nothing, not on what he had to say.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" she was about to make a comment and he shut her up with his words "What do you say about my last proposition?"

"I say that a dance doesn't sound so bad"

They left to the ballroom with their hands eventually touching, grins on both of their faces.

* * *

Some glasses of water and lots of dances later they returned to the garden, sitting on a bank near the fountain.

"Having fun, your highness?" he left his arm above the bank so it would brush her head.

She nodded. "You could call me Emma, if you'd like," she gave him a small smile, enough to reach her eyes.

"Only if you call me Killian," it was the first time she heard his name, it felt weird at first but then it seemed to fit him, she liked it.

"Okay, Killian" she gently dropped her head to his shoulder and his arm came around her, embracing her.

* * *

They talked about everything. He told her about his brother, the admiration shining from his eyes; his troubled childhood, although he didn't get into details, and told her about his love for the sea. She was marveled with all his stories and told him about her life, her love for her parents, but the way she felt trapped in the castle, and surprisingly enough she told him about her love for the sea. She had never confessed her love for the sea to anyone before, but she knew she could trust Killian.

He saw the conflict in her eyes while she talked about her feelings and love for the sea. He found her a kindred spirit. And told her everything he remembered about the sea, everything he loved about it, trying to bring her some happiness.

When dawn finally came they realized it was time to part ways and returned to the ballroom.

The ballroom was empty. They found only a servant starting to clean the place, she said the Queen and King went to bed a long time ago and Captain Jones had already left the place.

Alone once again, they said their goodbyes.

"Will I see you again?" she asked on a small voice.

"Yes, I'll make everything to see you again, Emma. I'm leaving tomorrow for a special mission, but it shouldn't take longer than one month. Then I'm returning here and I'll see you again" determination on his voice.

Emma was staring at her feet and he lifted her chin. "I'm returning here and then I'll take you sailing. I vow to you" she looked at him in shock.

"Would you do that for me?"

"I told you before and I'll tell you again I'd do anything for you," he smiled at her.

She still didn't believe that. "My parents would never allow, Killian," she smiled sadly.

"Who says they need to know?" he winked at her and she laughed.

"I suppose that's a goodbye, then," she hugged him, as tightly as she could, holding him as if he would disappear.

"No, this is an 'I'll see you soon'" he dropped a kiss on her hair and left.

After watching him leave he went to her chambers. Once she arrived at her room she went to her balcony, looking at the ships in the docks, already counting the seconds for his return. Hoping that what he said was true. Wishing that they could go sailing together. Reviving all the moments they spent together in her head over and over again. Already missing her sailor. But she knew she just had to be patient that no matter what he would find his way back to her, back to fulfill his promise.

* * *

_**This is my first shot at lieutenant duckling and I loved writing it. I have a lot of ideas for future chapters but really future chapters not for a next chapter so if anyone has an idea, suggestion or anything please let me know! I hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated :) **_

_**(Ps: Sorry for the many mistakes I posted the unedited version before, but now everything is corrected.)**_


	2. Old friend

"**The sea"**

**Chapter 2- Old friend**

**AN: Thank you all so much for the follows/favorites and the reviews (they make my day)! This took longer than planned since I was busy with cs au week and then I had an allergic crisis, my hands looked like a baseball glove seriously, and I couldn't type. Anyway, from now on I'll try to update every week. And I finally mapped the next few chapters but any ideas/suggestions is really appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_**In the depths of the sea**_

_Regina watched the princess interact with the lieutenant through her magic mirror and grinned, finally an opportunity for freedom, she thought._

_She had managed to escape the prison Snow White and her prince, correction, king, had put her, but not without a price. She was ruling the seven seas but she was trapped, she could never leave the sea and that frustrated her terribly, she hadn't exact her revenge on Snow White and she wouldn't rest until she did._

_She thought that the princess, Emma, was the way to do it, but the brat couldn't go to the sea due to her mother. So Regina waited and watched the princess through her mirror, she knew the young royal loved the sea and she had to use that to her advantage, but the opportunity never came. It was quite tiring and boring only to sit and watch, Regina was almost losing hope; she had spent twenty years living like that. _

_So once she saw the girl interact with the sailor she knew her chance had finally arrived. The lieutenant made things even easier when he promised he would take the princess sailing, Regina had only to wait a bit more, only a little more and she would be victorious at last._

_**Charming's castle. **_

It had been two weeks since Killian's department but for Emma it felt like ages. They only spent one night together and Emma already missed him dearly. She wanted to get to know him properly. Sure they talked about his past but one night wasn't enough for Emma, she wanted more, she wanted to know all of his dreams, his fears, his weakness and his fortes.

So every day when she was on her balcony admiring the sea she always remembered him and his beautiful ocean eyes, his contagious smile and easy words. She looked at the sea and not only wished to be there like she always did, she also wished for his safe return, so they could see the sea together.

During these past two weeks, Emma wasn't acting normally. She didn't attempt to run even once. She was doing her duties without complaint and was barely eating, when she was in a room it didn't feel like she was there, as if only her body was there, as if she was sleepwalking.

David realized his daughter's sudden change of behavior and commented with his wife. The Queen agreed with her husband and recalled that she was acting like this since the ball in honor of the navy. Snow thought of what in that ball could have caused her daughter to act like this and connected the dots.

For the monarch, Emma was acting this way because Prince Baelfire, Emma's best friend, didn't show up at the ball. He usually went to all of the balls hosted by the Charming family but he didn't attend to this one.

The Queen decided to cheer her daughter up and sent letter to Bae asking him to spend some time at the castle, just like he did when he was younger. He replied shortly after, saying that he would gladly spend some time at the palace.

For her mother's joy, Emma was really glad to hear that Prince Baelfire would spend some time in the palace. She was one of the few friends Emma had and she missed the time she spend with him.

Baelfire would arrive one week later, being in another kingdom to solve some of his father's business.

On the eve of the prince's arrive Emma learned that he would arrive by ship and saw the perfect opportunity to finally go to the docks, but her mother wasn't really pleased with her idea.

"Mother, please. I miss my old friend. I can't wait to see him! I have to go to the docks to greet him," Emma pleaded, using her friend as an excuse.

"Emma, we already had this conversation. You know you can't," her mother said sweetly.

Emma wanted to yell, to argue with her mother but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. If only would worsen the situation, so she simply nodded and excused herself to her room.

* * *

Baelfire arrival at the palace was marked by great joy, everyone was happy to receive the prince at the castle.

Once he entered the castle Emma went running into his arms. "Bae! I missed you," she said cheerfully.

"Hey, Ems, I missed you too," was his answer. He broke the hug and went to greet the Queen and King, with a smile and a bow.

"Baelfire! We're so glad you're here, it's a great honor to receive such a dear friend in our house," Snow said and hugged him, briefly. The prince also won a tap on the shoulder by the King.

Snow saw that Emma looked a bit happier and decided to leave the two alone. "Emma, honey, why don't you show Bae our garden? The snowbells are beautiful this time of the year," she said with a knowing smile.

"Sure, mother," she said linking her arm on his.

Once they arrived at the garden Bae looked a bit anxious and Emma, being his best friend, noticed it. "Spill."

He looked like he was a fugitive caught red handed and passed his unoccupied hand on his hair, stopping their walk to look at her. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," he said sheepishly.

"We've been best friends since we were children, it's been a while since we saw each other, yes, but I know you better than that," she smiled, raising her eyebrows.

He looked at her and decided to trust his best friend. "It's, uh, there's this girl and, uh," he was struggling with words and Emma couldn't help but remember his little version doing the same when they were caught doing shenanigans.

He was still struggling with words when he said. "I think I'm in love, Emma, but, uh, it's complicated. We're from different words, things could never work between us, besides us being together could ruin many things," he smiled sadly.

"What? No, no, and no. It doesn't matter if she's a queen, a commoner or whatever, if you love her and she loves you, you'll find a way. I'm sure of it," easier said than done, they both thought.

He chuckled. "I wish it was that easy."

"There's nothing about it that's easy, but it's worth a shot," she said thinking of her sailor, yes, her sailor, she grew to call him that in her mind.

He nodded sadly and changed the subject and Emma didn't press any further.

* * *

Later that day, during the evening, Emma was already on her nightgown, her maid had just left and she was sitting in her bed, thinking of her sailor when a very cheerful Snow entered the room.

"I'm so glad you're still awake, I'd love to have a conversation with my daughter," she said sitting on Emma's bed. Emma gave her a small smile and nodded. "I couldn't help but hear your conversation with Bae, earlier on the gardens and…"

"Mother! Sometimes it looks like you're the princess and I'm the queen, you can't overhear other people's conversation!" she said, a bit offended that her mother intruded even in her conversation with her best friend.

Snow rolled her eyes. "Nonsense, Emma. But yes it was bad form to overhear your conversation, but it doesn't change the fact that I overheard it and I'm so very glad!" she said animatedly. And Emma tried not think of Killian when her mother said bad form but failed miserably.

It was Emma's time to roll her eyes. "Yes, mother, I'm really happy that my friend is in love, too."

"Oh, Emma, you don't see, do you?" she said, smirking.

"What's there to see?" she asked, confused.

"He's in love with you!" Snow said, very cheerfully.

Emma wasn't sure she heard right. "What?" she asked a bit too fast and too breathlessly.

"It's obvious! He's afraid to lose you as a friend, that's why he thinks it's so complicated," the queen added. "And I know he has a special place in your heart."

She was in shock. It couldn't be. They haven't seen each other for a very long time, sure they exchanged letters and were still close, but she couldn't believe he was in love with her. Besides she had never thought of him in a romantic way, he was more like a brother to her than anything.

Snow was still waiting for an answer, smiling from ear to ear.

The princess knew if she denied her mother would never leave her alone, so she just excused herself. "That's quite the bomb you dropped on me, I… I need time to think. Goodnight"

The queen nodded, dropped a kiss on her daughter's forehead and left the room, still grinning.

Alone with her thoughts Emma couldn't find sleep, and stayed up, thinking of her mother's words, trying to remember all of her recent interactions with Bae to see if she could find any signal that he was indeed in love with her.

* * *

A few days passed and Emma wasn't acting normal towards Baelfire and he felt that. One particular day, they were riding close to the castle when he decided to bring it up.

"Spill," he said, imitating her words from some days before, still riding his horse, slowly so they could properly talk.

She cursed mentally, she was hoping he wouldn't notice, but of course he would, he was her best friend after all. But she wouldn't give him the truth; she had to use this on her favor and confirm or not her mother's suspicions.

"It's just, this girl you said you love, I'm intrigued, I want to meet her," she said.

"Emma…" he said looking down and stopping his horse, Emma stopped hers next to his.

She offered him a beautiful smile, trying to make him speak. He looked at his surroundings to see if there was anyone close them, but only found the guards a bit behind them. "Please, leave me and the princess alone," he commanded.

"But your highness," they tried to protest but Bae gave them a harsh look and they moved away.

Once they were alone Bae began, whispering. "Her name is Tinkerbell," he said grinning, surely thinking about the girl.

Emma was so relieved that she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Tell me more about her," she said, mirroring his grin.

"She's beautiful, blonde hair, piercing greenish eyes."

Emma's smiled grew even more; she was relieved and very happy for her friend.

Bae's smile ended suddenly. "But like I told you we can't be together," he said joylessly.

"Why not? Bae, you love this girl, you have to fight for her," she said but he didn't answer, he didn't even look at her. "Is it her family? You're a prince! They have to accept you! Is it your father? Face him; I'm sure that he wants you to be happy," she mumbled.

"It's not any of that. She's… uh…. She's a fairy."

Emma remembered the Blue Fairy, her mother's friend, and for what she knew of fairies they weren't supposed to fall in love, she always thought that to be unfair. The fairies were supposed to give one's happy ending but not to have theirs?

"Oh, Bae, I'm so sorry. But you'll find a way," she tried to sound hopeful, but not even she believed in her words. She knew that could be very hard, almost impossible. But despite all it still was worth a try, she thought. She had to think that way in regardless to Killian, too. She was a princess, the future queen, if one day they become something more it would be hard, especially since he's a lieutenant and her mother surely wouldn't allow him to court her. But that's only wishful thinking she decided, she had to focus on her friend.

"You know what? I'll help you two," she said and he finally lifted his head and looked at her. "If it is true love then nothing can stop it, but I'm sure you'll need some help, my mother is friends with the Blue Fairy, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Emma!" they both grinned and headed back to the castle.

* * *

After Bae's confession things went really smoothly, she hadn't spoken to her mother about it anymore and the queen didn't press any further which she was really glad, she couldn't tell her friend's secret but she couldn't think of a proper cover story.

She spent the days with Baelfire and it was easier to go on with her life, of course Killian was always on her mind and she still felt like a caged bird but with her best friend there her parents allowed her many more things than they usually did.

Everything was going just fine, but then she heard the gossip between the staff. 'The Jewel of the Real' was arriving soon and Emma couldn't be happier for the ship's return but somehow she felt sad too. She wished with all her heart that she could go to the docks and receive her sailor, but if her mother hadn't let her receive her best friend she would never allow Emma to see the lieutenant, so she decided to wait for her sailor's arrival and hope he could make to the castle soon to see her.

One more time Baelfire noticed his friend's sad mood. This time when they were at the gardens, admiring the snowbells, after dinner. "Emma, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he said and she nodded.

When she didn't say anything he gave her a '_tell me now'_ look. She sighed. "You know I'm not allowed to go near the sea, but…" she began to speak but regretted, but he didn't give up and patiently waited for her to speak again. "I met someone," she blushed. "And he's a lieutenant, his ship is arriving in a few days and I would like to be there but I can't."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he said, smirking.

"I didn't know how to tell you actually and…"

He interrupted her. "Emma, I can help you."

"What?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I could always tell your parents we're riding in the woods and I could take you to the docks instead," he offered.

"Bae! That's unbelievable! Thank you so much!" she couldn't hide her excitement and threw herself in his arms.

"You're welcome, Ems," he said, hugging her back. "Just tell me when and we'll do it. It's a deal."

She knew the importance of deals for him and his father and answered smiling. "Deal."

* * *

**Regina's is plotting something… And sadly no Killian in this chapter, but don't worry he'll be back in the next chapter. I particularly love Enchanted Forest!Bae and I had to bring him in this story, and no worries he's only Emma's friend, he has Tinkerbell, another character I love. I used to ship Neal/Tink so why not bring them into the story? Anyway hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review! Until next time, xoxo!**


	3. Failed attempt

**"****The sea"**

**Chapter 3- Failed attempt.**

**AN: Remember when I said I was going to update every week? Well, that totally went downhill, but I promise I'll do my best! Sorry, for the long wait for this chapter, I started another multi chapter fic and I had a terrible writer's block in this story. Thank you for all the follows and favorites and a special thank you for those who reviewed, they make me extremely happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OUAT, all rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma couldn't remember a day she felt happier than that one.

Not only she would fulfill the most dreamed wish of her life, she would also get the chance to greet Lieutenant Jones at the docks. She dreamed of him almost every night, but she was afraid she was moving too fast, getting her hopes too high.

It wasn't her fault that all she could think about was the way he looked at her, like she was his world, the way he promised to take her sailing and she couldn't detect a hint of lie in the way he said it, or in everything he said to her, the way he made her feel safe, _home_.

_Get a grip of yourself,_ _he probably doesn't even remember your night together,_ she thought and shivered. That was what Emma feared most, that he didn't remember her, didn't care for her. _Why would he care for you? You're his princess he must be kind to you but that's all_, one part of her brain screamed. _He wouldn't look at you like that if he didn't, besides he did promise to come back to you,_ another part argued. _You thought Walsh looked at you like that once; he also made a lot of beautiful promises,_ she remembered suddenly and shivered, all of her excitement becoming anxiety and fearfulness.

It had been a long time since she had last thought of him, Prince Walsh of the Southern Islands. She genuinely thought he was _the one_ for a while, she fell in his tricks and beautiful words, she melted in his brown eyes, only to find out he was after her crown, being the thirteenth in the line in his own kingdom he had to marry into the throne somewhere and Emma, being the naïve princess that she was at the time, believed in him, trusted him. She almost gave him everything, but luckily she found out his true face before they had the chance to go further in their relationship.

The problem was that she was too involved in that, her hopes were too high, the idea that someone beside her parents loved her, for what she was, for being Emma, was too good and when she found out the truth was like waking up from a dream, a very good one.

All she had left were scars and walls and fears, and while she wanted so badly to believe that Killian was different, she couldn't help but be uneasy, it was too much at risk, and she couldn't let her heart fall into pieces, not again.

The battle in her head went on for what it felt like hours, it was dawn and she was standing on her balcony like usual, but with her conflicted thoughts she didn't even register a ship getting closer and closer to the docks, nor did she registered the time passing.

And just like one month ago she was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. This time it was really her maid, Mary.

"M'lady," she said when Emma took her time to get the door, or send her some sign that she could come in. Seconds later the young princess was opening the door for her lady and beginning the preparations for what promised to be an eventful day.

* * *

"Good Morning, darling daughter," her father greeted her once she arrived at the dining room for breakfast, her mother and Baelfire were nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning indeed, father," she said cheerfully and the king was surprised by her daughter's behavior, raising both of his eyebrows, ready to comment something when he heard giggles coming from the door. His wife was entering the room accompanied by the young prince; they were engaged in a light conversation and didn't even notice the pair of blondes looking at them.

"Greetings, my darlings," the queen said, smiling, sitting at her husband's side, in front of her daughter, while the young royal sat at her daughter's side.

"It's such a beautiful morning, excellent for riding horses don't you think, Emma?" the female monarch asked.

"Perfect I would say," she responded, which made Snow smile even more.

"Splendid!" she clapped her hands with enthusiasm and her husband side eyed her. "So Emma since Baelfire is leaving in a few days, and I your father will spend the whole day having meetings, what about you show him the beautiful Lake Nostos? Maybe you could even tell him how your father defeated the lake's siren," she said cheerfully, "He already asked me for permission to take you riding today and of course I let him," she said enthusiastically and David coughed a bit while she just rolled her eyes. "He's a perfect gentleman, Charming," she said looking at the king as if they were the only ones in the room.

David opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the prince. "Thank you, your majesty, it's a great honor for me to hear that," he thanked her politely and faced the king's protective gaze. "I promise no harm will come to the princess while in my view," he vowed. The lady's dad still looked bitter, but all it took was Snow's raised eyebrows and pointy looks to make the king nod in approval.

"I think that would be lovely," Emma finally said. "We have a long day ahead us, maybe it's time to get going," she said winking at Bae, for her mother's delight and her father's despair. He nodded and returned her wink, excusing himself too, leaving the place with Emma.

* * *

"How exactly is this going to work? How are you sure this will work at all?" Emma said to Bae once they reached the main salon.

"Emma, calm down, everything is going to be just fine, I already talked with your mother and she gave us permission for a ride,_ alone_," he answered trying to tranquil her. "Besides I know you're just nervous because of your lieutenant," he added, smirking.

"What? No…" she said gagging, her eyes wide open.

"Don't lie to me, Ems, tell me what's wrong," he said, peacefully, looking at her in the eyes, trying to make her tell him, trust him.

"Nothing is wrong," she said and he gave her a 'you're not fooling anyone' look.

She sighed and considered telling him about her conflicted thoughts, he was her best friend after all, they always shared most of their secrets with each other. He had told her about his father, the way he seemed darker each day and how much he missed his mother. On the other hand she had told him how she felt trapped in her castle, her love for riding horses and sword fighting but never about her love for the sea, it was her little secret, well hers and Killian's, since she reveled this part of her life to him.

Killian.

The name brought all of her conflicts and insecurities back in her mind, and she decided to tell Baelfire about her feelings, he knew about Walsh and how that destroyed her, he would understand.

"It's just… I spent one night with him it's not like we are soul mates and well… I don't want to move too fast, you know what happened with Walsh, what if I'm wrong again? What if I risk everything only to have my heart broken in the end?" she said her voice a mere broken whisper.

He looked at her sympathetically. "Emma, that wall of yours it may keep out pain but it also may keep out love, think about it."

She opened her mouth, shocked at her friend's words, she knew he was right, but love? It was too soon for that, she already cared for him, deeply, and maybe things could indeed evolve to love, someday.

_It also may evolve to pain and heartbreak;_ she thought but didn't focus on it since Bae started talking.

"Besides if he breaks your heart, he's a dead man, you can be sure of it," he said lightly and she laughed, taking the hand she didn't notice he had offered and stormed out of the room, towards the stables.

* * *

They were in the stables, Emma already on top of her horse, and Bae preparing to climb up on his when a messenger appeared.

"Your highness, your father sent me to tell you that there is a change in the plans, you should be back soon, since the royal family will be receiving a special guest today," he said quickly and both the princess and the prince nodded at him.

"Thank you for your message, gentleman, we will be back soon," Bae said and climbed his horse, riding towards the docks, Emma following close behind.

* * *

During the whole ride the princess was in complete awe but when she was arriving at the docks she realized she had never felt so happy, so free, she didn't even notice she was stuck in one place, crying silently, admiring the sea's beauty.

Sensing the missing presence of the princess behind him, Baelfire went back and found her crying and tried to comfort her.

"Emma, it's going to be alright, I'm sure your lieutenant will be ecstatic to see you here on the docks, waiting for him."

She smiled sadly and wiped away her tears. "Yeah, let's go."

Just when she finished saying that she heard a familiar voice calling her. "Emma! Princess?" the voice said.

Shit.

She didn't even thought of wearing a disguise, she almost never went to the town as princess Emma, every time she did she went as 'Swan', her code name, and no one ever spared her a second glance but she should have thought better of it, she was finally going to the docks and because of her careless nature she would miss yet another chance.

"Emma, it's really you!" the voice said and Emma could recognize it this time, it was Blue's, her mother's fairy friend.

She must be the special friend the messenger mentioned earlier, she thought to herself and got off of her horse, her best friend doing the same, a hidden grin in his face, at least someone was happy she thought and realized a petite blonde fairy, with green clothes getting out of the carriage where Blue must have been before and for the way Bae's face lit up the fairy must be the famous Tinkerbell.

"Blue! It's so nice to see you again," she said, faking enthusiasm and went to hug her. She never liked the Blue fairy but always pretend to, she was an important ally to the family and a dear friend of her mother she couldn't act like a spoiled child and be impolite to her.

"Likewise, my princess," she said and went to greet Baelfire, he also didn't like her, but surely he had more reasons than Emma did. "Prince Baelfire, what a pleasure to see you," she said and Emma could _feel_ the falseness in her voice. He only smiled politely.

To avoid some awkward situation Emma spoke again. "Who's this lovely girl behind you?"

"Oh yes, that's Green," she said and the other fairy stepped in front of her.

"My name is Tinkerbell," she added, side eyeing the superior fairy.

Emma liked her already. No doubt why her friend fell for her, besides being gorgeous she had fire inside of her, a strong personality.

"It's so nice to meet you, _Tinkerbell,_ this is prince Baelfire," she said winking at him causing a blush to appear in his face.

"An absolute pleasure to meet you, my lady," he said and took her hand, placing a light kiss on it. Emma felt the urge to roll her eyes at how adorable and sweet the scene was.

"It was nice to meet you, your highnesses," the blonde said, blushing a bit, never breaking eye contact with the prince.

Blue noticed their little moment and also realized another thing: Emma shouldn't be this close to the ocean.

"Emma! What are you doing here? You know it's dangerous for you to be so close to the sea," she said, reproving her attitude. "Prince Baelfire, how could you have let this happen?" she looked at him briefly and then returned her attentions to the princess. "Do your parents even know about this?"

The prince was about to say something but Emma spoke first. "Yes, they know, thank you very much for your concern, Bae it's an old friend and he took me to town to… uh… buy me some jewels, before our horse ride, we were just heading to Lake Nostos" she said, hoping her lame excuse would work.

"Oh," Blue said and noticed Tink's disappointed face. "I heard rumors of the engagement, I'm happy you two found true love, congratulations."

Emma and Baelfire looked shocked. Engagement? They were nothing but good friends. Both were gagging trying to find words but another voice joined the conversation.

"M'lady, I'm sorry but the carriage it's blocking the road causing turmoil."

To Emma's surprise it wasn't just an ordinary voice but her sailor's voice. He was back, he was _there_, right in front of her. She almost couldn't believe her eyes, all of her earlier fears seemed to vanish and all she wanted was to do was hug him and never let him go.

Before she could do anything he spoke again. "Will the princess and her _fiancé _join you in the carriage?" he said, pure venom in his voice. His expression was similar to Tinkerbell's: hopeless, disappointed.

"No we won't," she said a bit bitterly. "And, Blue, don't believe in everything you hear, Bae and I are just good friends," she said and turned her back to them, climbing on her horse, heading to the castle.

* * *

**AN: Again, I'm so sorry for the long time without updates and I know this chapter isn't really that interesting but it was necessary to the plot, next chapter we'll have more Captain Swan and Tink/Bae scenes. In this story Walsh is totally inspired by Frozen's Hans. And shady Blue Fairy is shady. Hope you liked it. Please tell me your thoughts about it, reviews inspire me! Till next time, lovelies ;)**


	4. Explanations

"**The sea"**

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

**AN: Thank you guys for all the follows/favorites and reviews! I truly appreciated it! And this chapter didn't even take that long, but it's a little bit shorter than usual, sorry for that.**

**Disclaimer: All Once Upon a Time rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC, and not to me.**

**Enjoy!**

_**In the depths of the sea**_

* * *

"_Dammit!" Regina cursed, she was so close, so very close of getting her hands in the princess, she made everything right, the sea waters had never been calmer, 'The Jewel of the Realm' had never made a safer and faster journey, but of course that damn Blue Fairy had to spoil all of her plans. "I'll figure something out, this won't stay like this!" she said, discounting her anger in one of her mirrors. _

"_I hoped more from you, dearie," a familiar voice said to her and she snorted. _

"_What do want, imp?" she said bitterly. "I'm not interested in losing my time with you," she added, not looking at him, concentrating her attention on her nails._

"_No need to be so antsy, dear, I'm merely paying a visit to my friend," he said, smirking._

"_Friend? Funny how you never visited me in all those twenty years, is it your son, isn't it? Rumor says that the fearsome Dark One had gone soft," she said, enjoying herself._

"_You'd be surprised at how soft I really am" he said, ironically. _

"_You had all the trouble to come down here and see me, must be something important, what do you want?" she asked, ignoring his previous comment._

"_Well, many things, but for starters let's just say that I'm a concerned friend that wants to help you."_

"_You? Help me? At what price?" she asked, lifting her head to properly look at him. _

"_Our friendship, dear, I just want to help an old friend."_

"_I don't need your help, dear friend," she said, pure venom and irony in her voice._

"_Oh, yes, 'cuz you've been so successful, sitting here and watching the Charming family live happily ever after," he retorted back. "What do you plan on doing? Kill the girl? Don't be so predictable and boring, dear, we both know you have potential for more, so much more," he said, reaching her weakness. Behind the entire Ursula and Evil Queen mask, Regina was only someone who craved being admired and loved. _

"_What do you mean?" she said, beginning to show interest in his preposition._

"_Think big, Regina, have you forgotten what Snow made you go through, all the happiness she took away from you? You could kill her beloved daughter; she'd still have her Charming, and if you kill him? She'd still have the dwarfs, the people, she would always have someone else, it would be painful, yes, but she would live with it, you want to make her suffer, dearie, the way you do every day, I can see it in your eyes, you want victory, you want grandiosity, there's only one way to do that," he said, reminding Regina of how lonely she was in that sea, she wasn't completely lonely in the world, she still had her father, she was sure that even after all those years he was still waiting for her, somewhere. Regina remembered then how she had nothing while Snow had everything that thought brought out all of the hatred and darkness she had inside of her._

"_What way?" she asked impatiently, wanting more information. He happily complied, explaining to her all the details of his plan, telling her what she would have to do and when. As he told her, he watched her fall on his tricks, watched her easily being persuaded by his words, soon __**he **__would be victorious at least!_

* * *

_**Charming's castle**_

"Emma! Emma, listen to me!" Bae begged for his friend's attention, coming down from his horse quickly so he could talk to the girl before she could run away from him. "What's wrong? Why did you go running back here?" he asked, approaching the princess that was already heading to the main salon.

"Bae, I was so close, so bloody close and then Blue had to come and spoil everything!" she said frustrated.

"Oh, Ems, I'm sure you'll find a way and…"

"No, you don't understand, it's just… uh, yeah, we'll find another way," she said, momently forgetting that he didn't know about the reason she was so ecstatic about going to the docks.

"Your highnesses, I'm so glad I find you here, I was already sending someone after your graces, the queen requests your presence at the main salon," the same messenger from early said, cordially.

"Thank you, sir, we are on our way."

They arrived at the place shortly after that to find the two fairies engaged in a conversation with the queen and the two sailors talking to the king.

"Bae, Emma, come greet our guests," Snow said.

"Actually we ran into them just some minutes ago," Emma said, focusing her attention in the lieutenant that was avoiding eye contact, preferring to stare at his hands, which were united in front of his body.

Baelfire noticed her staring at the young sailor and connected the dots, he must be her lieutenant, he thought and gave her a pointy look, a knowing smirk on his lips. Noticing the prince's expression, she blushed.

"Are you alright, Emma? You seem a bit too red," her father commented, interrupting his wife that had opened her mouth to say something.

At her father's comment the girl blushed even more. "Must be the sun," she said after some time.

"Lunch will be served soon, what about you two go rest for a bit and then we can have lunch together," the queen offered to the prince and princess. "I'm going for a walk in the gardens with Charming, Blue and Green, I'll be back soon," she added.

"It's Tinkerbell," Bae said and everyone looked at him, his little line gleaned a proud look from Emma and a puzzled look from Tinkerbell, but it put a smile on both of their faces.

"Tinkerbell, would you care to accompany us for a walk?" she suggested and the fairy nodded, smiling at the compassionate queen. "Oh, captain, lieutenant, I almost forgot about you, sorry," she lamented. "I'm so glad you fulfilled yet another mission, in honor of that I invite you two for lunch here at the palace."

"Your majesty, we don't want to cause you any trouble, serving you is already a great honor" the captain said, modestly.

"Oh, please, your companionship is always a delight," she said and he nodded in agreement, however the same didn't happen to his younger brother.

"There's really no need, your grace" the younger sailor said.

"Don't be foolish, lieutenant, you'll have lunch here, queen's orders," she said, leaving no space for discussion, leaving the place alongside her husband and the fairies.

As soon as they made the first move to leave, the lieutenant also backed away, making the princess (that was determined to go after him) jog in his direction.

However a hand on her shoulder stopped her from following him. "I'll talk to him," Bae said and she looked at him confused. "Your lieutenant, I'll explain the situation to him, he'll understand, besides I have to give him a 'You hurt her and I hurt you' kind of conversation."

"Bae! We aren't even a thing yet," she reprehending him, but secretly she was feeling quite amused.

"_Yet!_" he answered and she laughed.

"Okay, go talk to him," she agreed. "Just… don't scare him off, alright?"

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything," he said, already running after the sailor.

* * *

After her conversation with Bae, Emma went to her favorite place in the garden, the fount. Once there, Emma started to play with the water, just moving her fingers on it, thinking about the day's events.

She still couldn't believe she missed a chance like that, she wondered when she would have another chance like that one. She had been so close, so very close, she felt the cold sea breeze and the salty smell but it all slipped from her hand, as if it was sand. Not counting the fact that her sailor didn't even look at her face, she couldn't exactly blame him, he had spent one month in the sea and when he came back the first thing he heard it's that she was engaged, which was a big lie of course. She just wished he wouldn't believe on something like that so easily, but then again she made some wrong assumptions based on jealousy during that ball night, when they first met.

"Your highness! I didn't expect to find you here, I'm sorry," she heard someone say, breaking her line of thought. She looked up and recognized Tinkerbell's silhouette.

"No problem at all," she said, trying to sound pleasant. She realized she owed the fairy some kind of explanation; she must've been in the same situation Killian was; only that Bae and Tink were in a more evolved relationship than she and the lieutenant. "Care to join me?" she asked.

"Not at all, your highness," she said, and despite being polite her tone of voice was a bit cold.

"Tinkerbell, I'm sorry if Blue told you something about an engagement between me and Bae, but you have to understand that's all lies, we are friends and we care for each other as such," she said, trying to make the girl understand. "Besides, his heart already belongs to someone else," she added and the fairy sighed.

"Someone else?" she asked, her voice a mixture of hope and apprehension.

"You, of course!" the princess said, laughing. "He told me about you, I've known him my whole life and I've never seen him so smitten, he cares a lot for you," she added, still grinning.

Tinkerbell's whole face lit up and she giggled. "I care for him, too, your grace."

"Your grace? You don't have to call me that, just call me Emma, there's no need for formalities, I'd love to consider you as my friend."

"I'd like that, your… Emma," she said and they both giggled.

That's how Killian and Bae found them, sitting beside the fountain, giggling.

"Emma, can… can I talk to you for a bit?" Killian asked, scratching behind his ear and Emma could tell that he had never missed him more, him and his adorable gentleman way, his voice, his everything.

"Of course, Killian," she said, a bit too brightly, moving to his side, leaving Bae and Tink alone, dropping a wink their way before leaving with the sailor.

"The prince, uh, he talked with me, I'm sorry, love, I shouldn't make assumptions that fast, I…" he began to say when they were far enough from the other couple, but got interrupted by Emma.

"It's quite alright, I get it, you had all reasons to believe that I was indeed engaged, next time just make sure before making assumptions, alright?"

"Yes, my princess," he said, smiling. "It's just… Not a day went by that I've had not thought of you, and, I'm just a lieutenant, I'm not enough for a princess, I'm not good enough for you," he said, his eyes staring at her, two blue storms penetrating in her green ones.

"I don't care if you're a king or a peasant, Killian, and maybe people don't think you're enough for me, but it doesn't matter, because _I _think you are enough, you are enough for me, for Emma," she said, smiling as she put her two hands on his shoulders, hugging him.

"I missed you, Emma," he said after some comfortable silence.

"I missed you, too, lieutenant," she said, embracing him, letting his salty smell envelop her.

* * *

"I love you," she heard Bae murmur to Tink in between kisses and snorted, they were so happily in love it made her sick, well not really, she was genuinely glad that things were working out for her friend, at least for now.

"Aren't you two so sweet?" she said, hugging them both from behind, making them almost kiss again. "Really you two are super cute, just don't abuse of my stomach tolerance," she said, rolling her eyes and leaving the couple be, getting closer to Killian, interlacing their fingers.

"Oh, as if you are much better, blondie," Bae said, laughing.

When Emma was about to retort her mother arrived with the Blue Fairy and her father. Both couples jumped away from their significant others.

"What do you say about lunch?" she asked. "I have some wonderful news to share with you all!"

* * *

**AN: Regina and Rumple are plotting something**_**, together**_**… But well that was just to leave you thinking, the next few chapters will be super fluffy. Also what do you think Snow's news is? I hope you liked the chapter, if possible tell me what you think about it!**

**I love getting reviews and I always reply to them, I just can't not to, so if you drop a review as a guest I'll answer at the end of each chapter ;) **

**Guest: What is it with these AU no curse stories that make Emma an only child. Extremely inrealistic given how passionate her parents are. Just no thanks.**

**First of all if you don't like it don't read it, simple as that. Second I think you do have a point, I thought about that while planning this AU. Snowing is a very passionate couple and they would surely have other babies if in the show canon the curse wasn't cast but in my AU (note that AU stands for alternative universe) they didn't, because they still fear Regina and mostly because despite Emma trying to hide, they see how unhappy she is at times, how she feels trapped in the castle, that's why Snow is so cheerful and exaggerated when it comes to Emma's life, she wants her to be happy. To sum up in my story they didn't have another child(s) because they didn't want him/her to suffer like Emma does. I plan to explore that in the future. However I did miss a sibling to her, that's why Baelfire kinds of does that role in her life ;)**


	5. Moments

"**The sea"**

**Chapter 5: Moments**

**AN: Thank you for all the follows/favorites and reviews, they really warm my heart! Here's another chapter, I must tell you that updates will probably get slower from now on, I'll try my best to update every week but I don't think that will happen, anyway hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All Once Upon a Time rights belong to Adam and Eddie and ABC, and not to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blue blessed me with the most delighted news!" Snow said cheerfully as soon as everyone was sitting on the table. "Regina is gone!" She said and Emma choked her food, coughing hysterically, making everyone look at her and Bae (who was sitting by her side) gave her a few taps on her back.

"Wait, What?" she managed to say, after recomposing herself.

"It's true," Blue confirmed. "At least we suspect it, the seas have been too calm, too bright and blue, unlike the past twenty years," she explained a smile on her face, a smile that Emma could tell it was a fake one, despite her curving mouth the smile didn't reach her eyes, instead her eyes shined with mischief and maleficence and something similar to sadness. "Us fairies have been surveying the waters and we've come to the conclusion that she's gone."

"How?" Emma asked disbelieving it, it was too good to be true, everything on her life was too good to be true that day, something had to be wrong. Besides, there was something in Blue that intrigued her; she couldn't quite believe the superior fairy.

"Regina can't just evaporate," Bae added.

"We know that," she answered annoyed. "I've been informed just minutes ago that The Dark One visited her earlier today, while we were arriving and..."

"What of my father?" Bae asked bitterly, and Emma could see the disappointment written all over his face.

"We believe he defeated her, once and for all," she explained. "Once he left there was a huge flash of dark magic, building a storm that lasted seconds, and then everything was calm and blue again, just like before Emma was born."

Everyone looked shocked, even Snow who looked cheerful before had now a perturbed expression, and dare Emma say even tears gathering in her eyes.

"That's not possible, why would he do that? After all those years?" Bae said mostly to himself, an inner conflict in his mind. The darkness inside of his father had always bothered him, he wanted to believe his father was still a good man, but his acts made that very unbelievable.

"I'm sorry, Bae," Emma and Tink said at the same time, but he didn't recognize their words, excusing himself instead.

"I have to go, I'm sorry," he said, already getting up and leaving the place.

As soon as he left, a huge blush appeared on Tink's face, she shouldn't have done that, to most of the people at the table she had just met the prince, she shouldn't show so much tenderness for him, but at the same time she couldn't bear seeing him in pain, they talked only a few times about his father and yet she knew how much that matter troubled him, he fought with all his forces to bring his father to the good side but it didn't make much difference and that saddened him, consequently saddening Tinkerbell, who couldn't bare seeing him in that state, she desperately wanted to do something to help him, but her little display of affection had already earned a pointy look from the Blue Fairy, she was a bit helpless at that moment, she couldn't really do anything so she gave Emma a pleading look, silently asking her to help Baelfire, after all she was his best friend.

Emma quickly got the message, and nodded at the fairy. "Uh, excuse me," she said simply.

"Emma you haven't even eaten, enjoy the meal first," her father quickly dismissed the idea. Snow looked conflicted but ended up agreeing with her husband.

"I'm not hungry, sorry," she said, putting the napkin that was on her lap at the table and getting up to go after her best friend.

"Emma sit down please, I'm not finished," this time it wasn't her father who interfered but the Blue Fairy. She was still worried for her friend but she decided it was better to sit.

"As I was saying, we do believe she's gone, but it's not sure, I'll join a group of magical superiors and we'll investigate things more closely and then I'll give you a sure answer, for now I suggest you to maintain your old habits, as if nothing had changed," she finished and Emma sighed. There it was, even after Regina's potential death she still wouldn't be able to go to the sea.

"Thank you for the information, Blue, now if all excuse me," she said and rushed out of the room, looking for her friend.

Only she didn't find him, he looked everywhere he could possibly be but couldn't find him anywhere. She looked in his room, the library, she even went to the stables ask for him, but no one had seen him, the stable boy even told her that he hadn't seen him since early when they arrived from the town, she was now searching for him at the gardens but she didn't find a trace of him anywhere.

"He's with Tinkerbell now," a voice reassured her and she relaxed, not only because his friend was with someone that cared for him but because of whom the voice belonged, it was her sailor's voice.

"Thank you," she murmured to him, turning around so she could face him.

"No problem, love," he said and hugged her, not a tight embrace, just a tender gesture, a comfortable and innocent touch. "I really missed you," he said and she smiled, connecting their gazes, her eyes telling him that she missed him too. "So what have you done when I was away?"

"Nothing really, just the super exciting life of a caged princess," she said bitterly, pushing him away slightly.

Sensing her change of behavior Killian gave her some space but continued close to her. "I still have to make good on my promise," he tried to cheer her up.

She laughed humorlessly. "Right, you still do."

"I'm serious, Emma, I thought about it every night, thinking about places where I could take you, how happy you would be if I took you sailing," he daydreamed. Her eyes shined at that thought, he hadn't made an empty promise just like Walsh had, he was different. "I mean, I don't want to sound forward, I just... I thought that you'd like it and uh," she said and scratched behind his ear, a gesture she was beginning to learn that he did when he was nervous, she found it extremely cute.

"I would actually love it, Killian, I know wherever you'd take me would be awesome."  
He smiled at her, a true genuine smile. "I remembered a perfect place, Neverland it's the name, legends says that the place is so mesmerizing beautiful that it seems like time doesn't pass."

"Neverland?" She asked, hope rising into her, she had heard about the place and its stunning landscapes.

"Yes, I'll take you there, Emma, now that Ursula is gone, things are even easier, your parents could even know," he winked at her and she laughed lightly but it soon faded away.

"I'm still trapped here, you heard what Blue said."

"For now, Emma, we don't have to rush things, we could wait until Blue confirms that the witch is really gone," he said and she dared to hope, with him things sounded so much easier it made her both happy and terrified at the same time.

Deciding to avoid the situation she changed the subject. "What about you, lieutenant, what have you been up to this past month?" She asked lightly.

"Other than remembering your beautiful face and getting earful from Liam?"

"I'm serious!" She said and he started to tell her the not so interesting tale of escorting Blue and Tinkerbell to the palace.

She learned that he became fast friends with Tinkerbell, he couldn't actually blame him the girl was a complete sweetheart and to her surprise not even a hint of jealousy hit her, she couldn't imagine the girl with someone else other than Baelfire.

Bae.

Even after knowing she was with Tink she was still worried about her friend, his father was a nasty piece of work, she had no idea how Bae turned out to be a true hearted, good man having a father like that, must be because despite everything his father loved him, and Bae loved him too, only that their relationship was too troubled and difficult, but at the end of the day they really loved each other.

"Ems?" She heard Bae's voice and smiled, she was sit in one of the garden's benches, her head on Killian's shoulder and his arm around her as he told her one of the tales about his and his brother's voyage. However the prince's voice made him stop his tale on the half.

"Are you alright?" She asked, lifting her head to look at her friend who was approaching her, hand in hand with Tinkerbell.

"I've been better, but I'm cool," he said and she nodded, she could sense that his eyes told her something like we'll talk later, she quickly got it and changed the subject.

"How long will you stay with us, Tink?" She asked the girl, returning her head to its previous position on Killian's shoulder.

"I don't really know, with Blue gone I don't even know if I'll stay here."

"Of course you will, we have thousands of rooms, it wouldn't be a problem," Emma reassured her. "Besides, I do believe a certain prince will stay here longer," she teased, looking at Bae.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said and they laughed, falling in a comfortable silence.

After some time, Killian broke the silence. "You didn't tell me anything about a prince, fairy," he teased.

"And you didn't tell me anything about a princess, lieutenant," she teased back and Emma grinned, the girl was really something else, she was growing more and more fond of her each minute.

"Fair enough," he retorted.

"How did you two meet?" Emma asked, curiously, referring to Bae and Tink.

Bae and Tink exchanged a glance and then fell in laugher, leaving Emma more confused and Killian with an amused smirk on his lips. "Well, it's quite the tale," Bae said foolishly, grinning from ear to ear.

"I was helping Cinderella find her soul mate and it happened that said soul mate was Prince Thomas, Bae's friend," she began to say and couldn't continue due to her giggles, seeing her amusement Bae continued the story. "Turns out that Tink has less than subtle ways of finding soul mates," he said and the girl gave him a pat on the chest. "She succeeded in uniting the love birds, but she stayed to pry on their meeting and…"

"Bad form, lass," Killian commented, earning a snort from Tink and making Bae smile even more.

"Anyway, I _wasn't _prying on them, I was _leaving _the place when he found me," she said and he smiled, dropping a kiss on her hair. "He thought I was a thief. That I was trying to steal from him and Prince Thomas…"

"But I soon saw that she wasn't a thief, I saw a kindred spirit in her, and well the rest is history," he finished the tale, dropping another kiss on her hair, then dropping a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Quite the tale indeed," Killian said, smiling, actually everyone was smiling it was impossible not do, the happy, romantic air was too contagious not to.

"As much as I'd love to stay I think I have to go and find my brother, it's getting late and we still didn't make the check in on the inn," the lieutenant said, dropping a kiss on Emma's hair. "I'll see you tomorrow, princess," he murmured in her ear, only for her to hear and she nodded, her eyes shined with hope and excitement.

"Okay," she said simply, her voice just as low as his.

"It was quite a pleasure, your highness," he told Baelfire, extending his hand for the prince to take. He quickly shook hands with the lieutenant, putting a bit more force than necessary.

"Equally, Lieutenant Jones, and don't forget what I told you," he said, eyeing Emma, who gave him a murderous look.

"Never," he moved to give his goodbyes to the fairy, taking her hand and planting a small kiss on it. "Lady Bell, always enchanted to see you," he said and she laughed.

"A pleasure, Jones," she said in a light tone of voice.

"I see you're saying your goodbyes, Lieutenant Jones, there's really no need," the king said, approaching the four friends.

Luckily due to Killian goodbye to Tink, she and Bae were no longer touching, preventing them from getting caught.

"Your majesty," he bowed politely, letting the king explain it better.

"You and your brother are mine and Snow's guests, it's only fair after your excellency on your missions," David explained and complimented him, the king had a great fondness towards the captain and his lieutenant.

At the king's words an enormous smile spread at both Emma and Killian's faces. "Thank you, your grace, but there's really no need, we don't want to cause any trouble," he said humbly, trying and failing to suppress his grin.

"No sense, Snow is showing the captain's bed chambers. Emma, can you please show the lieutenant's one? He'll stay in the west wing."

Emma tried not to smile, but like Killian she failed miserably. "Of course, papa."

Sensing he was a bit left behind Bae spoke up. "Do you mind if I show Tinkerbell's one?" he asked the king.

"Of course, though I'm not sure which room she'll be in, find Snow and she'll tell you, she's in the west wing with the captain," he explained. "Well, I'll leave you all to it, goodnight," he said to all of them and moved to drop a kiss on Emma's hair. "Goodnight, princess," he whispered on her hair.

"Goodnight, papa," he answered and waited until he left, as soon as he did she wished her good nights to Bae and Tink, who quickly left, and took Killian's hand on hers, leading the way to his chambers.

"That's it," she said once they arrived at one of the many guest rooms that the west wing had.

"Thank you, Emma," he said and looked at her, really looked at her, in such and intense and deep way. He looked at her like she was the sun, the stars, their beloved sea. He looked at her like she was his everything. Emma felt so overwhelmed with emotions she didn't know what to do, no one had ever looked at her like that, it surely was terrifying but at the same time it was exciting and new. After his imminent stare at her eyes he stared at her lips. In that moment Emma decided to part ways. She didn't want to move too fast, she had moved too fast with Walsh and that led to heartbreak and pain, she didn't want that to happen again, she didn't want to be wrong this time, not with Killian. So she gently dropped a kiss on his cheek, a small delicate gesture that both told him not to rush and also gave him hope.

"Good night, Killian," she said sweetly, trying to put all of her growing feelings into those three words, and for the look at his face, it seemed to have worked.

"Sweet dreams, my princess."

* * *

**AN: And let the fluff begin! Enjoy it my dears, 'cuz once the angst starts it will stay for a very long time, but there's still some fluffy chapters ahead. Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts/doubts/critics, I'm all ears, opinions are really important to me! You can always review, PM me or ask on my tumblr (**_**once-upon-a-captain-swan)**_**. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you soon :)**


End file.
